Space Disease
by CrazyGirl1023
Summary: Outer space, an amazing powerful source. If your well, then you would be admiring the beautiful site. If your sick . . . well, just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I know I should be writing Blind eyes, Death ears, but I had to write this before I forgot.**

 **This was actually a school project I did in ELA (with different names and characters of course), but my mom said I should write this, and she is ABSOLUTLY** _ **RIGHT!**_ **Thanks mom.**

 **Hopefully this will be longer than my other chapters because this is a oneshot.**

 **Unless someone has some ideas that want me to do?!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Six months in space was what Chris, Martin, and Jimmy were trying to achieve. It has been awhile since the space shuttle challenger incident, and NASA was ready to redeem themselves.

Working on the NASA team was high school students Aviva, and Koki. If you're wondering why two high schoolers are working for NASA, well, it's because that they proved to know more about technology and space than NASA.

The two girls were so unstoppable that some of the crew members of NASA were jelly of their skills.

If you're wondering why three high school boys were attempting to go into outer space, it's because everyone else was afraid to.

Martin Kratt was the oldest of all of them. On his last year of high school he is planning to go to college for football and get a degree in biology.

Chris Kratt is the younger brother of Martin Kratt, and on his last year of middle school due to a four year gap. Chris being younger, wants to be exactly like his older brother when he gets older.

Jimmy Z. is the brothers best friend, and two years younger than Martin. He has been best friends with Martin since he first started grade school.

Aviva Corcovado is also a best friend of Martin since grade school. She is a year younger and is pretty much a genius in technology and DNA.

Koki Bambrick is Aviva's best friend, even though she's a year younger than her, and the one you call on if something has anything to do with computers.

 **(wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk)**

Four months has now passed and everything is going as planned.

The three friends would wake up, eat, exercise, eat, research, play, collect research, go to sleep, and repeat.

One day during research though, Jimmy sneezed! Chris was the only one that read the safety guide, so he was the only to react.

Chris quickly ran out the room with such speed that you'd wonder how that was possible in space. Chris left his brother and friend in the research room where he knew that it would need to be disinfected before someone else gets sick.

He was to late though, because in the research room Martin is breathing in _**that**_ air. "Well, I knew my bro was weird, but I didn't expect him to go crazy over a sneeze." Martin says, while Jimmy replies with, "Yeah, I know right." The two laughed until Martin let out a single sneeze.

The room got dead silent.

Jimmy stared at Martin, while Martin blinked trying to process what just happened.

After a few more seconds of silence, Martin broke it with a quick nervous laugh, and said "Wow, that was way weird."

"Yeah, way weird." Jimmy replied.

"Well I guess I should . . . ACHOO!" Martin was saying until he was interrupted by his own sneeze. "Martin are you o- . . . ACHOO!" Jimmy was about to ask before he started sneezing as well. The two of them started sneezing so much that they couldn't stop, and they were sneezing so strong that they were starting to fly around the room.

At the same time, Chris has just finished disinfecting himself and his gear, and was now walking past the research lab when he started hearing a _**LOT**_ of sneezing.

'Oh man please let me not be to late.' Chris thought as he started floating a million miles per hour to get to the communication center.

When Chris got there, he saw that the power was draining itself. 'No time to think about that now.' Chris thought as he started to send the quickest message to NASA possible.

When Chris finished the message, he went straight to the research lab, and was surprised by what he saw.

Inside the lab he saw Martin and Jimmy crowded around a window staring. Chris quietly made his way over to the window, and started gaping at what he saw.

In the window floating outside was the ships only power source.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Chris said with as much venom in his voice as possible. If he were as old as his friends, then he would have been a lot more threating, but it was still scary non the less.

"Will we were, ah, sneezing?" Martin says with uncertainty in his voice that Chris had to resist the urge to scream.

"How could you _**SNEEZE**_ a power source, that's _**TUCKED AWAY**_ in an apartment that is next to impossible to open. And you mean to tell me that you just _**SNEEZED**_ it away?!" Chris replied with, if possible, more venom in his voice.

"Well do you think we _ **TRIED**_ to?" Martin said glaring at his younger brother, who at any other time would have laughed at seeing his brother wearing his helmet on inside.

The two glared at each other, until Jimmy pulled them away from each other before anyone could get hurt.

"You're lucky I was able to send a short message to NASA before the power was cut, otherwise you two would have been in serious trouble." Chris says as the anger in the air quickly dies, and was replaced with a sad and regretful mood.

 **(wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk)**

'Two months, two months we have been here and things are just getting worse by the minute.' Chris thought as he floated tiringly to the medical room.

As he entered, the beeps of the monitors that has now become familiar, beeped slowly. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked to the controls.

For some reason, when the engineers built the ship, the medical room was in the same room as the main control center.

Chris smiled at the small distracting thought as he moved over to the ever so dull buttons. He sat in the chair, and for the first time in two months, he looked at the calendar.

"Huh, I guess Martin and Jimmy won't be able to make it to the big game, and neither will I if I can't find some food." Chris says to no one in particular as he stared down the dull multi colored buttons.

With a sigh, he started to push a bunch of buttons at random. Because there was no power in the ship, Chris could clearly hear a bunch of coughing and sneezing coming from his friends.

It stopped.

All of a sudden, there was complete and total silence, not even the monitor was beeping. With renewed sadness, Chris curled up in a ball and cried.

His tears trickled down his cheeks and landed on the buttons. With a quiet roar the ship zoomed down to Earth with such speed Chris might have gotten whiplash.

The only reason he didn't was because he was to busy cheering and celebrating.

 **(wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk)**

Fifteen minutes later after crash landing some where in North Dakota, the NASA team came in to help. "Where were you two months ago!?" Chris said as he saw the team land beside him.

"Sorry, but the others wouldn't let us send you a ship, because they thought that you three were playing a prank." Aviva says while Koki nods her head in confirmation.

"Well I guess I proved them wrong." Chris said with a small smirk on his lips.

It soon vanished though when he saw the rest of NASA bring out his brother and friend, and was it just him or do they look like they're getting a little bit better with every three breathes?

 **(wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwk)**

Two days later, and the three boys were back to being their normal selves, and when night came, Chris got to see his brother and Jimmy play in the game, he got to see the girls lead the cheerleading group, and with his twin older sisters by three years at his side, he shouted things at his brothers team and the opposing team, and by either luck or pure will, their team won, and every other game they came across.

 **AN:WOW! That is probably the longest chapter I will ever wright, let's hope it's NOT!**

 **If you have anything you want me to add, then I will, but you must REVIEW!**

 **And don't worry, I'm still writing chapter 6 for Blind eyes, Death ears.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: GreenxLady gave me the idea to give Chris something AWSOME, so this is now a series. YEA!**

 **These are their ages for this chapter.**

 **Chris: 20**

 **Koki: 22**

 **Jimmy: 22**

 **Aviva: 23**

 **Susan: newly 23 because of October birthday**

 **Christine: Same as her Twin**

 **Martin: Soon to be 24 because of December birthday**

 **Yall might be confused as to why I'm doing this, so I'll explain!**

 **GreenxLady was confused as to how Chris got them back home, so this will clear up the confusion in the awesomest way possible! Oh and about the power source thing, they were planning to stay there for two months, so there was enough food to go around.**

 **HERE I GO**

 **Six years later:**

The Wild Kratts team was lounging in the control room. When suddenly, a flash back appeared in Aviva's eyes. She saw the brothers and Jimmy amazingly come back to earth after two months in outer space with no power. She saw how Chris got more and more in love with technology and creatures. And finally, she saw the five of work together, to form the Wild Kratts team.

One thing stuck in Aviva's mind though, how _did_ the brothers and Jimmy get back.

And so, with only a moments hesitation, she asked the question that was bugging her.

"Chris, how did you do it?"

For a moment all was silent and still, until Chris finally spoke up.

"How did I do what?"

That sentence seemed to break the uncomfortable silence, and replaced it with a 'Are you going to talk?' silence.

''How did you get yourself, your brother, and Jimmy back to Earth, because to have the engines suddenly reboot after two months is RIDICULUS! So how did you do it?"

Chris was silent for a moment, not really sure what to say. But he didn't have to, because Martin answered for him "Maybe he has a super power or something."

This made half sense to Aviva, because yes: it would explain how the three boys were able to make their way home after two months without power, but no: because isn't it impossible to have super powers? Questions like this battled inside of Aviva's mind, until there was a knock at the Tortuga's door.

Koki walked to the door to open it, with everyone behind her. But when she opened the door, only Martin knew who it was, and he didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

 **CK's PoV:**

I looked at Martin because A: why would he think I had a super power, and B: who is this?! Because I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows who this is.

Koki however was having enough of the silence, and said "Excuse me but, who are you?" At that moment, Martin left, and I was about to follow him to see what was up, but the women in front of us started talking.

"I am Mallory, and I am here to talk to the brothers Kratt. May I come in?"

 **AN: Sorry for the shortness, and how long it took to get this out here. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to do better.**

 **Ps: Please review, fav, and follow, it makes me so happy.**

 **Chris PoV:**

I stare at the women across from me as we all (minus Martin) gather around the central table. "So, Mallory, what do you want with me and Martin." I ask as I stand from my seat in the hover chair.

"Yeah, and how come Martin reacted the way he did when you came in." Said Jimmy finally looking away from his controller.

She sighed before taking a deep breath and speaking once more,

"I am from a distant land. My people use to travel the galaxy, exploring new planets. Six years ago, one of our ships was destroyed by in evil force, Dark Matter. The ship started to fall, and there was nothing that we could do to save the people inside. The ship fell to the planet known as Earth. As it fell, it is legend that it crashed into another ship, transferring some of the occupant's powers. When it landed, four young souls went to it, and received the rest of the power. Martin knows me, for I visited him last night in a dream. And I might have accidently angered and scared him. I wanted to speak to the Kratt Brothers, so I could apologize to Martin for scaring him, and to Chris for telling Martin not to tell you anything until tomorrow. However, once I have apologized, I would like to tell you all that I need your help. Two months ago, the Dark Matter struck again. This time killing our entire race, except for me. If nothing is done to fix it, then almost anything you can think of will be destroyed."

Just then Martin came into the room looking like he have been crying.

"Fine, I'll help."

I was a little surprised, my brother would only help knowing certain things, or if it was a really good call, not if some stranger said the world was coming to an end.

We all wound up agreeing anyway.

She told that the only thing he couldn't destroy was the Controlled Crystals, which were guarded by a keeper named CC. With this, knowledge, we began to prepare to go into outer space, to search for the Controlled Crystals, and save the Earth.

 **AN: I stink at updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally, ch 4.**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

Legend says that seven people received superpowers due to the crash and ship. The seven people are Chris, Martin, Jimmy, Aviva, Koki, Susan, and Christine. After picking up the Kratt twins—Susan and Christine—Mallory took the Wild Kratts and Siblings to her spaceship. The ship kind of reminded everyone of the USS Enterprise, only it was smaller.

"This is the Crystal Guard or CG." Said Mallory to the team **(Just go ahead and include the twins in that)** "We must find out your powers before we reach our destination."

"Where, exactly, is our 'destination'?" Christine said.

"Only the seeker knows. The seeker will be the one with the power to locate objects in space. The seeker can also make a map of anything in space either in their head or on a digital screen for the rest of the team to see."

Everyone was stunned. Whoever got that power would be extremely important to the team.

"What other powers are there?" Chris asked.

"I'll tell you later when your settled in and have gotten used to the view and such."

The crew nodded. It really would be best to wait, especially if they're going fast.

"Come, let's get you settled in."

The crew walked on the plank up to the ship which closed behind them once they were all on.

Mallory lead the team to one long continuous hallway with doors lining all along the walls.

"This is where you will stay. You can choose to have a room by yourself or share. Bathrooms will either join to rooms or be inside your room."

The team nodded and started calling off what rooms they wanted, and if they would share. It came down to Chris and Martin sharing a joined room with Susan and Christine, while Koki, Aviva, and Jimmy had separate rooms on the wall opposite to the siblings who choose the left wall. Mallory nodded and said she will come to get them when she was ready.

Chris and Martin's room looked like a bigger version of their room at the Tortuga. A bunk bed on the wall opposite to the door, plain white walls filled with pictures of them as kids, and with their animal pals. There were also shelves and dressers already filled with their stuff. Christine and Susan's room was also in the same predicament as their brothers, only their walls also had varying sizes of pink and soft blue butterflies.

Aviva's room had only one bed, lots of electronic parts, and drawers. Koki's room was a lot like Aviva's, only she also had plants in her room. Jimmy's had one bed, a t.v., counsel, and dressers.

After everyone was getting used to their new room, Chris just so happened to look out the window, and see that they were in outer space again, only he didn't feel weightless. Chris was about to tell Martin when Mallory's voice called them all outside of their rooms.

"As you may have noticed," said Mallory, "all of your things are already here. In case you didn't realize, we have made lift-off, and we are now currently in space. Now let's not be too shocked, what did you think this was, a plane? ***laughs*** Come, we must know your powers and get you trained."

Mallory lead the team down a long hallway with a few turns here and there. The team occasionally looked out a window and would either see some of the inner parts of the ship or space. Mallory finally stopped at two large wooden doors that had silver metal handles and decals that made it very noticeable against the white hallways and black speckled floors. The hallway continued to the right which had another set of doors until it continued to the left.

"This is the training room," started Mallory," here is where we will discover your powers and master them."

"Wait!" shouted Koki before Mallory could go through the door down the hall.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said you'll tell us what other powers there are before we do the tests or whatever?"

"Hm, I suppose you are right."

She stopped and turned around to face the rest of the team.

"You already know the powers of the Seeker, the one that can locate things in space; but you don't know of the Communicator, who will be able to speak any language and be able to translate it; the Runner, who will be able to run at the speed of light no matter the weight they carry; the Elemental, who can bend any of the four elements; the Spark, who is able to take anything and make something; the Teleporter, who can teleport anyone and; lastly, the Electric, who can harness and reboot electrical things."

The team was stunned, everyone would have one of those powers, but how could anyone be so powerful?

"Hey, as long as we use our powers for good, we'll be okay," Chris said with only a little bit of uncertainty which reminded everyone that he was the youngest.

Mallory smiled a little before she said, "Yes, you must always use your powers for good, and stopping someone from taking over the universe is good right."

Everyone smiled a little before nodding.

"Come on then, let's go find out your powers."

"Koki! You're up first." Mallory called out from her view near the top of the giant room.

All of a sudden, a random robot came from a door that no one even knew existed. Koki had never faced such a huge robot before without any time to prepare and was frankly a little scared. With no time to think Koki started to dodge the robot. Koki would only notice later how a faint grey surrounded her as if she was being engulfed in her own private storm cloud.

The battle took around an hour, but no one complained. Actually, everyone was in awe, Koki just defeated a giant robot! What's more is that she had no help and had this strange grey aura around her. And it might have been a trick of the light, but it seemed that every time Koki got closer to the robot, it seemed to get zapped of power, and Koki seemed to gain it.

Malory smiled, "Well, it looks like our Koki here is the Electric. You will have the power to harness power from all electrical objects. That's what happened in your battle. See, every time you got closer to it, you stole some of its power while you gained more power. Your punches escalated in strength, and your kicks made harder stronger contact. And I'm sure at least one of you noticed that grey cloud surrounding Koki."

"Yeah, I did notice that.", Started Martin, "Wow Koki, you're going to be really powerful."

Koki, however, was stunned, 'How could I have done that, I'm just me, I really shouldn't even have superpowers.'

As if knowing what she was thinking, Jimmy started to speak.

"Koki you were absolutely amazing, who cares if superpowers aren't supposed to exist. They do exist and we have them because we're awesome."

"Aww, thanks JZ."

"Alright, who's next," Mallory said as she somehow swept away the remains of the large robot.

Aviva stepped up. Much like what happened with Koki, a giant robot appeared out of another door, but this one seemed to be dropping pieces everywhere. Aviva noticed this and wanted to take advantage of it. 'But how do you use bad pieces of equipment to create a weapon or truly anything?'. But what Aviva didn't notice was that when she was thinking of what she could do, her hands were already working over-time, surrounding her in a dark yellow hue as if she was the sparks that came when you bang medal on an anvil.

This time it took two hours, but once again, no one cared. Aviva looked sweaty and grimy as if she was working in forges, but either Chris didn't notice or didn't care, and was hugging Aviva who looked ready to crash on a bed and sleep for a decade.

"That was amazing Aviva!" Chris' excited 20-year-old voice exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks _*sweetie*_." **(AN: italics with a * is another language, this one is obviously Spanish.)**

"That was indeed, amazing. You Aviva are the Spark, able to take anything and make something." Mallory said before she continued with,

"Let's do two more battles before we have lunch."

"Ooh, lunch. What time is it anyway?" Wondered Jimmy.

"In the time you're accustomed to, 9:00 am, in international space-time 2:30 ralph."

"Ooh, something new to learn, I'm so excited," Chris said unknowingly out loud.

"Nerd." Whispered Martin, Christine, and Susan at the same time.

"Alright, enough chat, who's next." Said Mallory.

Christine stepped forward. Instead of a robot appearing an obstacle course appeared.

At everyone's confused looks Mallory explained, "I ran out of robots and I need to fix them all. Let's just see how long it takes you to complete the obstacle course."

Christine nodded and at Mallory's shout of "GO!", she was off. There was spikes and trap doors and gears and fire, yet nothing got Christine. Every time something was shoot at her, she seemed to disappear, only to reappear in a different spot. After what happened the last two times, no one was quite sure if the soft baby pink around her was a trick of the light. It would have taken at least two hours to complete and come out unscathed, yet Christine hit the buzzer signaling that she was done in 1 hour 30 minutes.

"Phew, that was exhausting." Said Christine.

"Don't worry, with more practice you find it to be really easy once you master your power Teleporter," Mallory reassured her.

"You mean Christine got the powers of the Teleporter," Susan said.

"That's right, with practice you'll be able to teleport anywhere." Said Mallory.

"Ooh, I want to go next." Exclaimed Susan.

"Alright, step up and prepare to start at my shout of go."

"Got it."

As soon as the one syllable was out of her mouth, Susan was off. Everyone watched fascinated as a soft baby blue hue surrounded Susan as she seemed to move faster and faster. Susan was done in 1 hour 25 minutes and was even more winded than Christine was.

"Looks like we have the Runner. You will be able to run really fast Susan." Said Mallory.

"Yeah, you all did so awesome." Said Jimmy.

"That you did. Oh, it's almost 3:00 ralph. Let's go ahead and have lunch, then we can continue to find out your powers."

"That sounds great, thanks Mallory!" said Koki.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

Mallory lead the team back out of the training room and down another set of hallways. After a minute the hallways started to change into cream-colored walls and grey marbled with white floors. Another minute led the team in front of simple double doors that were dark colored wood. Once the team walked inside, they were met with a giant room that sort of had a school cafeteria feel to it. The room had floor to ceiling windows that gave an excellent view of space, and long tables made of a dark wood. On the far left and right were smaller windows that seemed to lead into a kitchen of sorts.

"Wow, this room is amazing." Said JZ in an awed voice.

"Yeah, but how are we going to work with all this space, are we all going to cook what we want or what?" Said Koki in a slightly curious slightly awed voice.

"Don't worry, we can rotate who can cook and what we cook since there aren't a lot of us here." Answered Susan.

"Agreed, I will be happy to provide our meals for today since I was the one who dragged you all into this anyway." Said Mallory.

"Thanks!" Everyone shouted in appreciation, even Martin who may or may not still have been a little salty from Mallory scaring him with those dreams.

"No problem, now who wants what first."

Everyone huddled together and agreed to go youngest to oldest. But just as Chris was about to say what he wanted, Martin cut in and ordered for both him and himself.

"He'll have a pepperoni pizza with garlic covered crust and I'll have a bacon cheeseburger."

The everyone rolled their eyes at Martin's antics but didn't say anything knowing that Martin wouldn't quite be Martin if he wasn't silly.

Jimmy ordered, "a triple layer turkey, ham, and roast beef sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and cheese."

Koki ordered, "a BLT on zucchini bread."

Aviva ordered, "a chimichanga with beef tips."

The twins ordered at the same time saying, "A grilled cheese."

And Martin shouted that "I want fries with my burger please and thank you."

Mallory is an excellent cook and was able to make everything and make it in lunch-sized proportions in 10 minutes flat.

Everyone was enjoying their food while Mallory ate some space cuisine that everyone decided they would try later. As they were eating Koki decided to initiate a conversation.

"So, what exactly do the controlled crystals look like."

Everyone faltered, how could they forget about their mission to find these mysteries crystals guarded by the even more mysterious CC.

" ***sigh*** , I knew this conversation would arise, I was waiting to tell you until you all found out your powers, but I suppose I could tell you know.

It is legend that there are 7 crystals just as there are 7 superpowers. Each crystal is said to pair with each power. No one knows what happens when the crystals complete a bound with it's chosen power, or what could happen when they combine.

But I do know that when a crystal comes close to a power, it will glow and form a protective shield around the power that will shield it from all but the darkest of dark matter.

Anything else from what the crystals look to what they do when boned with their correct power is lost in history and children's stories."

Everyone's minds were reeling with the new information they were told. But before anyone could comment Mallory started talking again.

"Alright, I believe that's enough of a break, let's go ahead and continue finding out what powers you are."

"Wait," Chris said stopping everyone from leaving, "why 7? 7 Crystals, 7 powers, 7 of us. Why the number 7?"

"7 is The Holy number," Mallory answered as she finished putting all the trash and dishes in their proper places.

With that statement, everyone left the dining area and headed back towards the training room.

"The robots still aren't fixed yet, who would like to go first." Said Mallory back in her overhead position.

"I'll go," Jimmy said with bravery and courage that he doesn't always show.

Another obstacle course appeared. The spikes almost made Jimmy change his mind, but he summoned enough courage to push himself forward. Knowing that it wasn't a trick of the light, everyone saw a black aura surround Jimmy as he somehow made his way through the obstacle course. Everyone was confused however, Jimmy didn't build anything or absorbed the courses energy. He didn't teleport or even run, yet he was moving so surely like he knew exactly where to go and what to avoid. Jimmy finished with the fastest time of 1 hour.

"Looks like we know have the Seeker," Mallory said in awe.

Everyone looked at Jimmy in awe, without Jimmy, it wouldn't matter how much power they had, they would never know where to go in the first place.

Jimmy blushed under the attention.

"You will be a major asset to the team Jimmy." Said Mallory with happiness.

"Yeah well, let's just find out what the brother's superpowers are and talk about this later," Jimmy said with embarrassment due to being unused to this kind of attention.

"Alright, who's next," Mallory said, eager to start the mission.

"Let's get started," Martin said walking up to the starting line.

Once Mallory shouted, "GO!", Martin was off.

This track was slightly different than the others, instead of all machines, there was the occasional robot-although where the robots came from no one would know-and Martin seemed to think it an advantage. Every now and then, Martin would crouch down and seemed to have a conversation with them, and the robot would lead Martin through a shortcut. It took Martin an hour and 50 minutes, but no one cared. The only thing they cared about was how a dark blue hue surrounded Martin every time he 'talked' to one of the robots.

"Wow, those robots were really helpful," Martin said oblivious to the stares Martin was getting from his friends.

"Martin, those robots were programmed to speak alien languages. You are the Communicator, able to speak and translate different languages."

"Yeah Martin!" Chris said happily.

"Alright, your turn Chris," Mallory said gently.

Chris nervously walked up to the starting line. And once again at the sound of "GO!" he was off. Chris seemed to be the only one that actually ran other than Susan, but that's not what caught everyone's attention. The green cloud surrounding Chris, and how the medal, dirt, and water seemed to move when Chris ran by. Chris seemed to have memorized the right ways to go from Jimmy and the shortcuts from Martin because he finished with the fastest time of 45 minutes. After running non-stop for 45 minutes, Chris almost fell when after he pushed the buzzer, so Martin had to run up to him and cradle him so he didn't hit the ground.

"Congrats Chris, you are the Elemental, able to control all four elements," Mallory exclaimed.

"Yeah, can we go to sleep now," Chris said exhausted by the day's events.

"Sure, let's eat dinner and freshen-up before going to bed though."

"Fine by me."

After eating dinner that mainly consisted of pizza and sandwiches, everyone was figuring out how to work the shower and go to bed.

Everyone was nervous, during dinner that Mallory once again cooked, she said that they would be traveling to a pit stop planet to test out their skills on other aliens-for they were now aliens to the planet-and would be training before they got there.

As they laid in bed-since it was almost 3:00 retro-everyone wondered if they could do it. Sure they have all saved animals, and faced the cruel Earth, but could they really fight something so ancient and powerful like dark matter.

Unknown to them, in a place far, _far_ away, a being lay. This being was ancient, but not necessarily evil. This being is misunderstood and bitter from time. But don't worry, it will have its revenge on the so-called _heroes_.

" _Mallory has no idea what she's gotten these_ _ **kids**_ _into._ "

 **AN: How's that for a comeback.**


End file.
